Catholic schools ain't for sissies
by Fire-Wind1
Summary: Duo is the son of the town's preacher, so when he's caught with Quatre, he gets sent off to a Catholic high school. YAOI 2x4, 1x2, 3x4
1. Prologue

A/n: Wind here with a new story (finally!). I've actually had this written for a while, but you know how things go...basically I'm just lazy and didn't feel like actually typing this. Anyway, I'll quit my rambling now and start the story.

  


Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that none of us at ff.net own _anything_, you've got some serious mental issues. But in case you do, I don't own Gundam Wing. I haven't even seen a single episode, for goodness's sake!

  


Summary: Duo is the son of the town's preacher, but is caught with Quatre and sent off to private school, where he meets...

  


Warnings: yaoi (duh), 2x4 (later 1x2, 3x4), minor Relena bashing, minor angst, Duo's POV, AU

  


Rating: PG-13

  


~*~

Prologue

  


I looked around carefully as I tried to navigate through pitch blackness. It was about one o'clock in the morning- two hours after my curfew. That didn't really matter, though, since I hadn't even been where I told my parents I was going. Heh, they thought I would actually be invited to a party with people from school?! Truth was, I was over at my best friend Kat's place. Well actually, he's my boyfriend, but my parents don't know that. Hence the lie about the party, and why I'm never invited to them.

  


Anyway, while lost in my inner rambling, I didn't notice when my house came into view. Quatre (which is his real name, by the way) had to stop me before I walked straight into our mailbox. 

  


"Oops. If anyone asks, I meant to do that."

  


Yeah, that's me for you. Guess it would help if I told you a little more about myself, besides that I ramble a lot. My dad, called Father Maxwell by almost everyone, is the preacher at one of the churches in town. So I guess it goes without saying that he's a pain in the ass about trivial things. Like, say, my taste in music. He lets me listen to whatever I want...as long as it's Bach, Vivaldi, or Mozart. I hate classical music, by the way. See, there's another good reason to hang out at Kat's place.

  


Then there's my mom, who's known to almost everyone as Sister Helen. She's a lot more, well...tolerant. Unfortunately, she gets little to no say in things as long as my dad's around. Whatever he says, goes. Without exception. My mom's a really great person, though. And a great cook. She makes the best cookies ever! ...Great, now I'm getting sidetracked. And hungry. Which reminds me that I'm staring blankly into space again and Quatre's waving his hands frantically in my face.

  


"Geez, Duo...you ok? This isn't really like you..."

  


Oh no. The guilt trip. Now he'll start to blame himself for my not talking, thinking he did something to upset me, and it'll take forever to convince him otherwise. And seeing as it's now 1:10 in the morning, I don't exactly have forever. So I do what I always do in these situations. I grin.

  


"What makes ya say that, Kat? I'm fine! I was just thinking."

  


Thankfully, it seemed to work. "Don't strain yourself."

  


I tried to glare and pout at the same time. It didn't work too well, so I settled for just pouting then checking my watch.

  


"Man, I really gotta get going. I was supposed to be back by eleven, but I guess we got carried away again." I smirked as Quatre blushed slightly. He was so easy to fluster.

  


Neither of us had actually told our families we were gay, but since we've been friends since the second grade, so they still haven't suspected anything. Though you'd think that being girlfriendless by sophomore year would be a tip-off...

  


I snuck quietly up to the foot of the steps leading up to our front porch. I was in luck- all the lights were out, so everyone was probably asleep already.

  


I looked over at Quatre. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, then," I said softly, and kissed him goodbye...

  


Just as the security light came on. _Oh, shit..._

  


I looked toward our front door slowly, knowing exactly what to expect, yet still hoping against hope I was wrong. No such luck, of course.

  


Standing in the doorway was none other than my older brother Solo, the little sneak. I guess I forgot to mention him earlier. He's the perfect one, you know, the son that every family wants. He's a star athlete, perfect student, class president, and Mr. Popularity. Then there's me. See the problem?

  


My brother was followed shortly by both of my parents- my father fuming, and my mother standing timidly behind him.

  


I shifted slightly to stand up straighter, suddenly very conscious of the fact that my arm was still around my best friend/boyfriend's waist. I steeled myself for the worst.

  


"Get. Inside. Now!" my father commanded, visibly shaking with rage. Quatre turned quietly to leave. "Both of you!" he barked, before Quatre could make it more than two steps. I slid my arm protectively around his waist as he turned around to follow me inside. We made it as far as the kitchen before my father exploded.

  


"You two..." he pointed at us with a shaking finger as I tightened my grip around my boyfriend, "are going to burn in hell! Don't you realize you sin?! And you, Duo, especially. I thought I raised you right. And now look what you do to me! You go behind my back, and go around kissing this...boy!!! You'll both burn in hell!" I winced at the volume of his voice. "And you can, for all I care. Because you are no longer my son. And you're leaving. Tomorrow."

  


tbc...


	2. I guess this is goodbye

A/n: Whoo, time for chapter one!! *does happy dance* Oh, you'll have to excuse the insanity, I just had a smoothie. _So_...this chappie'll probably skip around a lot. Oh well, guess I ramble as much as Duo. Anyway... I'd like to thank my reviewers, all four of them...thanks guys, luv ya! Oh, and to answer some questions...sorry, Possessed Cookie Sooti, but this will not stay a 2x4 fic- it'll be 1x2, 3x4 later. But if ya really want, I'll write a 2x4 anyway. And MoonMyst-I know I portrayed Father Maxwell and Sister Helen a little differently, but I just had to get it to work with the story. ^-^ Thanks also to my other kind reviewers!

  


Sorry, this'll be another short chapter. The others should be longer than this, honestly. Originally this was going to be a really long chapter, but it worked better the cut it up a little. After all, the story's still just beginning. So I promise longer chapters later!

  


Oh, and one more note- I mean no offense to Catholics or people who go to Catholic schools. Not intending to offend anyone! And also, since I don't go to one (good ol' public school all the way! Whoo!), Duo's school will probably end up being a lot different than what they're really like. So if anyone has any tips...that would help a lot. Thanks!

  


Disclaimer: Gah, I'm too lazy. Go look at the prologue if you really need to see it in writing.

  


Warnings: Still 2x4, for now. Um...mild angst, sorta.

  


Chapter 1- I guess this is goodbye

  


My mom watched me sadly as I finished packing the things from my room. After Quatre had gone back home, I had talked to my mom for hours, trying to convince her to tell my dad to let me stay. Of course, he wouldn't hear of it. He had locked himself in his room, anyway. He said I'd disgraced the family and that he didn't want to see my face ever again. He won't even see my mother and I off this morning, he's so mad. I'm getting sent off to some Catholic boarding school (gag!) In Nowheresville, New York. It's a school for "troubled youths." And they won't even let me visit during breaks or even during the summer! I really can't believe this.

  


Of course, Solo seems to be enjoying his little "victory." God, I don't know why he hates me so much. He probably just thinks he's better than me or something. Apparently word leaked out at school of Quatre's and my relationship, and he heard it from a friend of his. So he started keeping an eye on us a few months back, and probably saw us messing around or something. Then he just waited until he could prove my sexuality to my parents, like he was finally able to last night. I haven't seen him since last night, come to think of it. Oh well, it's not like I wanted to see him anyway. After all, it's his fault I'm getting shipped off to God-knows-where. Troubled youths...jeez, that's where _he_ should be, not me!

  


I loaded the last of my bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. I sort of half wished Solo would actually show his face, so I could give him a little...parting present. I'm debating between a broken arm or a broken leg. I glared up at his window. _Such a coward..._

  


"D...Duo?" I heard a voice behind me.

  


"Kat!" Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a suffocating, wet hug. Poor Kat, always crying about everything. Then again, he has a reason to this time, as do I. I kissed his forehead and pulled back slightly.

  


"So...I guess...this is goodbye?" Quatre stared at the ground.

  


"I guess so," I said, also staring down at the driveway. "Bye, Kat...I'll call or write whenever I can, I promise. And I'll even try to visit sometime, like over the holidays or something. I love you, Kat...and I'll miss you a lot."

  


"I'll miss you too! And...I love you."

  


Now even I started to cry, which is a big thing for me. Boys aren't supposed to cry, or so I'm told. By my father, among other people. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him.

  


When I looked back towards the house, I was surprised to see Solo watching us from his window. Even from the ground, I could see the look of utter contempt and disgust in his eyes. Just to annoy the hell out of him, I smirked and turned back to Quatre, kissing him more forcefully. My little trick worked- when I checked Solo's window again, he was gone. I grinned in triumph.

  


"I'll miss you. Bye, Kat." With that I hopped into the backseat of my mother's car. I could still see Quatre crying as we pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I waved sadly until we turned a corner, out of view of both him and my home of fifteen years.

  


~*~

  


The ride to New York was a quiet one. My mother was focused only on the road, so I stared out of the backseat window. The ride was supposed to be about eight hours, so that just left me more time to sulk. //a/n: On his mushroom!!! Don't ask...//

  


I really couldn't believe this. Of course I knew my dad would be mad if he ever found out I was gay, but I never would have expected this. I mean, I know the Bible says it's wrong and all, but seriously- does he honestly think I _want _to be gay? Seriously, some peoples' logic really confuses me...And now I won't be able to even see my mother again! Or my friends for that matter-all two of them. That would be, of course, Kat, and my other friend Hilde. Well, maybe I could visit them sometime, but it just wouldn't be the same. And of course I wouldn't see my father or brother again, but as far as I'm concerned, they're no longer my family either.

  


Oh, look-I'm rambling again...Oh, look- a tree! I think this long ride's getting to me. We hadn't seen a single building in the last hour, and not even a single tree for the past forty-five minutes. It's been a _really_ long ride. Too bad it's only been about an hour and a half...

  


Suddenly, the unexpected happened. My mom actually spoke.

  


"Duo?" I stopped watching the retreating tree for a moment to look at her.

  


"Hm?" I asked, not sure whether this conversation would be a good thing or a bad thing.

  


"Duo, I just wanted you to know...well, I couldn't say this in front of your father, of course, but...Duo, I really love you. And so does your father. It may not seem like it, but he's just trying to do what the thinks is best for you. I have to admit I was...shocked to see you and Quatre, um, kissing, but...I realized that it didn't really matter. And I realized that you were still my son, no matter what. My Duo. And I don't want you to forget that, even though I can't be there to remind you every day. I'll make sure I visit sometimes, I don't care what your father says. So please don't take this too hard, okay?"

  


All I could think of to do was nod and mumble a barely intelligible "thanks." That was the only conversation we had for the rest of the ride.

  


When at last the school came into view, I saw that she was still crying softly. I smiled. At least I still had part of my family left, and for that I was grateful. I guess I wouldn't be as alone as I thought I would be after all.

  


Tbc...

  
  
  
  
  



	3. I'm rooming with a psychopath

A/n: Well, I finally decided to get up off my lazy butt, turn off my new mp3 player, and get back to writing this fic. ^ ^;; Sorry 'bout that! Gomen!

Thank you, all you kind people who left reviews for me! And no flames yet. *huggles Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Just had a _little _too much sugar for my own good…

Ok, ok, I'll stop ranting now, and get onto the story, the 1x2 story, not 2x4, cuz like I said in the prologue, _the pairings change!_ But I promise I'll be nice to poor Kat. After all, he _is_ my favorite character. I'm not that cruel!!

This chapter won't be that long, still, since it's sort of part of chapter one. ^ ^;; Gomen, again!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did.

Warnings: shonen-ai (I think you know that already), teensy bit of angst

Chapter 2- I'm rooming with a psychopath

We pulled up to the front gate and got out of the car. The guard (yes, a guard o.0) called to the main office to let them know we had arrived, and told us to wait while some administrators came to take my bags. Not that I had that many, being the son of a preacher and all, but who cares.

It was about ten minutes before a tall man showed up and took my bags. The guard motioned for us to follow, and we complied. Once inside the gate, I realized how huge the school was. There were lots of buildings, and they looked old. Really old. Like, my grandfather old. And that's saying something. The buildings were nice nonetheless, and looked like they had been fixed up a bit.

We were led down to the main office, a small building off to the side of the campus. We were greeted by a rather old man, and he seemed to be about as old as those buildings. And like I said, that's saying something. But I'll cut that ramble short this time.

He welcomed us to the school, and started off on how the school would build my character, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. Eventually the administrator returned and was instructed to show me around the campus. He introduced himself as Treize Kushrenada, and apparently was also in charge of the boys' dorms.

He began to show my mom and I around the school, pointing out the usual things like the cafeteria, the gym, the classrooms, etc. I didn't pay much attention to that either, since I had been given a map of campus earlier, anyway. Eventually we made it over to the dorms. Well, the boys' dorms anyway, since the girls stayed on the opposite end of campus. For good reasons, I guessed.

A bell went off as Mr. Kushrenada started talking about the dorm rules and such, and I noticed the students filing out of buildings. None of them looked to be in great spirits, and I sighed inwardly. _This is gonna be a rough year…_

One student in particular caught my attention as he made his way over to where my mother and I stood. He had dark brown hair, and looked to be around my age. The little radar in my head started going off. Hot guy alert! Unfortunately, I was brought out of my thoughts by Mr. Kushrenada trying to get my attention. I blushed slightly as he gave me a disapproving glare. _Oh, shit, he probably knows now…_"Mr. Maxwell, I would appreciate it if I could have your attention just a few minutes longer," he stated sharply as I reluctantly turned my attention back to him. "I know this is a lot to remember, but it would help if you listened now instead of looking around the campus." _Or not…_

I pretended to listen for the next five minutes, then he told me I was free to go to my room now. We had free time until dinner, so I could unpack and get settled. I thanked him as he turned to go. When he was gone, I gave my mother a hug and turned to go inside. She caught my hand and smiled sadly at me. "We all love you Duo. Your father will see that soon enough. And feel free to call me on Sundays while he's preaching his hypocrisy." She rolled her eyes. "I love you Duo. Don't forget that."

I smiled at her and told her to say hi to Kat for me. She told me she would, then left. I almost cried, but I wouldn't let myself. I don't need any more bad impressions, and boys aren't supposed to cry. Or so I told myself.

~*~

My room was on the top floor, room 514. I sighed when I realized that meant I'd be taking the stairs, five flights of them, every day. Apparently they haven't heard of elevators or something.

I eventually reached the top floor and walked to the end of the hall. 510…512…514. I stopped in front of the door. _I wonder if I have a roommate…_ I turned the key in the door and stepped in slowly. I saw that half of the room already had someone's stuff in it, and I groaned. I knew it'd be hard to keep my secret from him, whoever he was. That thought brought me once again to the present, as I realized I was still standing in the doorway and had no idea who my roommate was.

I put on my trademark grin as I walked through the door. "Hey, I just got here about an hour ago. I'm Duo Maxwell. And you are…?" My cheerfulness faltered as the room's other occupant turned around from his seat at his laptop.

"I thought they said the new student was a boy," he said coldly, turning back to his computer. _Shit, it's the hot guy again. This is bad. Wait, he just called me a girl! _Ok, I'm slow on the up-take, so sue me. .

"Hey, sorry, man. Just trying to be friendly." I threw up my hand exasperatedly, flopping back onto my bed. "And I _am_ a guy, thank you very much."

"Even better- now I'm rooming with a queer." This time I didn't even get the courtesy of him turning around. Now _that_ made me mad. And trust me, that's not a good thing. Too bad I can't do anything about it without giving myself away. People always mistake me for a girl, but that still went just a little too far.

"Nice to meet you, too," I grumbled sarcastically, sticking my tongue out to his back. Yep, I'm mature. Oh well, life's more fun that way.

When I still had no response after about five minutes, I rolled off my bed to unpack. Clothes, CDs, posters, a few random mangas…that was about all I brought. So, needless to say, the unpacking went rather quickly. I pulled out my CD player and headphones, flopping back onto the bed. Always a nice escape. And I really needed one right about now. Not only are my family and boyfriend gone, but now I'm stuck rooming with a psychopath. I guess I must've drifted off, because the next thing I knew it was a quarter to six. Luckily dinner wasn't till six so I still had time to get there. I doubt that asshole would've woken me up if I'd slept any longer.

He was shutting off his laptop as I stood up from my bed and stretched. I figured I'd try again. "'Bout time for dinner, I guess. Is it far to the cafeteria?"

He paused and glared at me, continuing to put things away. I noticed for the first time how clean his half of the room was. What a neatfreak. Great, another thing for him to torment me about. I looked back to my half of the room, which was already messier than his despite the fact that I had only been living there about two hours.

I saw Hot Guy (as I have now named him…yeah, he's an asshole, but he's still hot!) grab his jacket and start to leave the room. "Guess I'll see you at dinner, then," I said, still grinning. He gave me a weird look then slammed the door after him.

__

He really needs to get that stick out of his ass, I thought to myself as he stomped down the hall. I blushed when I realized how I'd put that. 

__

This year's gonna be longer than I thought…


	4. Of nuns and detention slips

A/n: Sorry again for the delay with the last chapter, I'll try to update more often from now on. 

^ ^-

  


Finally, to more of the plot. ...Once I figure out what the plot _is._ ^ ^;; I honestly don't know where this thing is going- just going with the flow, I guess. But I promise Kat'll be back for this chapter. We wouldn't want to leave him out, ne? Oh, and a lot of this is dialogue, just to warn you.

  


Many thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review this!

  


Chapter 3- Of nuns and detention slips

  


I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. It was Saturday, my first full day at my new school. Dinner last night had been rather uneventful, as I didn't end up seeing Hot Guy there. Maybe that was for the best...

  


Oh, right. The phone. I picked it up groggily, since it was so early in the morning. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. Yep, 10:30...way to early for a Saturday, or any other day for that matter. Oh well.

  


"*yawn* H'llo?"

  


"Duo?" I recognized the voice immediately.

  


"Hey Kat! How're ya doing?" I asked brightly, probably too brightly.

  


"Okay, I guess...I miss you already." I could almost see his pout over the phone.

  


"I know...I miss you, too. And it doesn't look like my roommate and I will be getting along any time soon."

  


"What's his name?"

  


I paused for a second.

  


"I don't know," I stated truthfully. I guess I hadn't realized that he never told me it. I filed that in the back of my mind to ask him later.

  


"So what's he like?" he asked.

  


"Let's see...in one word, he's an asshole." I scowled. "Barely acknowledges that I even exist, and when he does, it's only to insult or glare at me." I left out the part about him being hot as hell, of course.

  


"Man, I wish I could go to your school, too. I'd ask my dad, but he'd want a reason. And you know how _that_ is."

  


"Yeah, I guess I do," I replied with a sigh.

  


"Oh, we got this new transfer student yesterday!"

  


"Really? Guy or girl?"

  


"Guy. His name's Trowa, and he's an exchange student from France. He's even in the orchestra with me! He plays flute." Quatre continued on about this new transfer student for a while, until Hot Guy walked in. He glared at me.

  


"Talking to your boyfriend?" he asked, sneering. This time I glared back at him.

  


"Sorry Kat, I gotta go. I'll call you some other time, okay? Bye." Even with Hot Guy's glaring, I still couldn't suppress the wave of jealousy I felt at how much Quatre seemed to go on about this Trowa guy. I told myself just to forget about it; Quatre wouldn't move on _that_ quickly.

  


~*~

  


I spent a lot of the day listening to my CDs and thinking. Yes, it _is_ possible. I wanted to figure out how I could at least get Hot Guy's name without him shooting me or something. Luckily I had figured out that it wasn't just me- all the other students stayed away from him, too, I noticed. They all seemed to be scared of him. And me, being the nosy person I am, decided to find out why.

  


He came back from lunch with the customary scowl in place. "Was it the food?" I asked with a grin, knowing from experience how disgusting that stuff can be sometimes. He just glared.

  


"Don't you have something better to do?" he asked, turning to turn on his laptop. I swear he's addicted to that thing.

  


"Not really," I said casually, trying hard not to let my annoyance show through. _What's this guy's problem, anyway?_

  


Of course, I didn't get a response. Not that I was really expecting one, but hey, it was worth a shot.

  


"You know, you never told me your name." Now _that_ took him by surprise, even though it barely showed on his face. This guy's so predictable.

  


"What do you care?" he snapped coldly, keeping his back turned.

  


"Because," I started slowly, "I want to get to know you."

  


He turned from his position at his computer to look at me.

  


"Why?" he asked, still coldly like before.

  


I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "I like people. Besides, if I'm gonna be rooming with you, I think it would help both of us if you stopped being such an asshole." Oops, hadn't meant to let that last part out.

  


"Heero. Heero Yuy."

  


I turned from staring at the floor to meet his steady gaze. "What?"

  


"My name. It's Heero Yuy." He turned back to his laptop. My smile brightened, though I decided not to ask him anything else yet. I figured at least learning his name counted for something, even though his scowl was back in place.

  


~*~

  


Monday. You know that day, after you've had the weekend to yourself, when you have to wake up to that goddamn alarm again at a god awful hour in the morning? With these thought running through my head (okay, in truth it was more like "goddammit...five more minutes...shut the hell up you stupid alarm!"), I dragged myself out of bed and hit the alarm clock with my fist. It obeyed.

  


I really wasn't looking forward to my first day of classes. I mean really. Yeah, school back home was bad enough, but now I'm staying with a psychopath and being taught by equally-psycho nuns. Whoo. Can't you just hear the excitement in my voice? Well, I know you can't, but you know what I mean.

  


I quickly showered and dressed, braiding my hair as I looked for all my books under the piles of clothes and such that had already accumulated on the floor. I left soon after, noting that Heero was, once again, ready and out the door before me. _Damn that perfectionist..._ I thought as I headed out the door.

  


After about ten minutes I realized that maybe I should've paid more attention to Mr. Kushrenada's tour of the campus last Friday. Yep, I was definitely lost. I really shouldn't trust myself to keep up with something as small as a map... _Great, I'm gonna be late on the first day...shit. _I saw Heero a hundred yards or so further down the hall, about to enter one of the classrooms. I raced to catch up with him.

  


"Heero!" He turned to look at me, then turned back to go inside. "Hey, wait up!" I grabbed his arm to stop him, ignoring the slight blush that rose to my cheeks. "I don't know where I'm going- can you tell me where I can find room 414?"

  


Cue the Death Glare. Yes, it has a name now. Leave me and my overactive imagination alone.

  


"Don't you have a map?" He turned back again.

  


"Um...I sorta lost it. Could you please just tell me where it is?"

  


"Go ask someone else."

  


I was getting impatient now.

  


"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I just want to know where my class is!"

  


We didn't have time to finish the argument, because, of course, the late bell rang. _Shit..._

  


Just then a short nun approached us. "Why aren't you two in your classes?" she asked angrily. "One week's detention for each of you!" With that she shoved detention slips into each of our hands and stalked off.

  


"Damn...are they all like that?" I asked Heero, gesturing toward the retreating figure of the nun.

  


_Shit, he looks really pissed..._

  


"Now look what you did, you dumbass! Now I've got detention, and it's you fault, too. You're so dead later." With that, he turned to his classroom and went in quickly, nearly slamming the door behind him.

  


_Detention on my first day, and now Heero's pissed as hell at me! This can't be good._

  


Tbc...


End file.
